


【Falling】vixx同人 （ABO沇受）

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Falling】vixx同人 （ABO沇受）

“你被捕了。”  
车学沇呆呆地伸出双手，看那锃亮的手铐在自己双手咔哒落锁，脑子里回荡着清脆的金属声响。  
他不知道自己做错了什么。

警车呼啸着在夜色中飞驰，车窗外的光源越来越少，直至漆黑一片。  
这可不是城市里该有的景象。  
车学沇在昏迷前的最后一秒如是想。

好温暖……好柔软……  
半梦半醒间，车学沇只觉得全身都放松了，头顶的灯光微微摇摆，晃着他的眼睛。  
他猛地睁开眼。

“哟，他醒了。”一个轻浮的男声。  
“你们……是谁？”车学沇微微抬起头，发现自己躺在一张雪白双人床的正中央。四周的空间昏暗，几个人隐藏在黑暗中模糊不清。他试着动了动手脚，只听到清脆的金属碰撞声，感受到无法抵抗的禁锢。  
“我们是谁不重要。”另一个低沉的声音响起，“想活命吗？”  
车学沇的身子重重一颤，下意识地吞咽了一口。  
“你运气好，被看上了。”清脆的皮鞋声响起，“好好儿伺候，多得是好处。”  
“可我不是……”  
“想活命吗？”  
又是那个沉闷的声音。  
“想……”车学沇的声音颤颤巍巍。他已经彻底被恐惧扼住咽喉，每一次呼吸都那么艰难。  
“发情期还多久来？”  
“……大概……”他偏过头，声线抖得不像话，“一周……”  
“很好。”  
两个人从黑暗中浮现，手脚麻利地给他注射了一管药剂，随后离开了。  
门被重重地关上。

车学沇在静谧中陷入无边的恐惧。他只想活命，可那些人是什么意思？伺候？他们给他注射了什么？  
没容他思考多久，很快，他的身体燥热起来。发情的征兆显现，身后某处越发粘腻湿润，车学沇的渴望迅速滋长。未经人事的他，对发情期的印象只有难耐的燥热与空虚。

忽然，门被打开了。车学沇被扑面而来的浓烈气息撞得大大一抖，不由自主地散发出阵阵茉莉花香。他用力地睁开眼，只见一个高大的黑色身影一步步走近，在他床前站定。  
他的大脑顷刻间一片空白。

好热……

“唔唔……哈啊！！”  
“好疼……求你了……啊啊！”车学沇的身体被猛地贯穿，泪水夺眶而出，他努力地呼吸，想要放松自己，可压在他身上的男人充耳不闻，自顾自动作起来。  
“不要……啊！呜呜……”修长的腿被抬高，在空中舞动。  
“呼唔……嗯、嗯、哈啊……”

也许是发情期的omega体质特别，车学沇渐渐适应了凶猛的侵犯。疼痛淡去了，可他不知道，这样的折磨，还要持续多久。

车学沇只觉得过了很久很久，久到他已经觉得口干舌燥头晕目眩了，男人才终于展开了他的结，满满地灌溉了他。  
被蹂躏过的瘦弱躯体软绵绵地瘫在床上，胸膛急促地起伏。车学沇的腕子被手铐勒出深深的红痕，可他感觉不到疼。omega的气息在室内绵延开来，茉莉的芬芳弥漫，不经意间勾了人的魂儿去。

车学沇又被压着做了很多次。他被男人翻来覆去摆成各种耻辱的姿势，折腾到腿都没了一丝力气。身上的人仿佛一头不知疲倦的困兽，凶残地在他身上发泄着原始的兽欲，毫无怜悯之心。后颈的腺体被咬得鲜血淋漓，发情的omega却默默承受了这一切，干渴的内心甚至得到隐秘的满足。

而当车学沇再次醒来时，寂静的空间只剩他一人。


End file.
